A Family Of An Unique Kimd
by Pricat
Summary: Ozzy and Thrax are father's now but raising their families while being cops
1. Chapter 1

It was night time in the City of Hector but something had entered the thirteen year old's ears making them itch to the point where they hurt and wept but the guy responsible for it was a female with vine like hair named Fungra who loved doing this to people's ears but antibiotics could stop her, or a certain team and a reformed virus and his son, Diovanni.

She heard cop sirens, hiding seeing a white blood cell in a black jacket with brown sleeves but wearing black trousers and always wearing sunglasses making her curious but she saw somebody ounce as it was the reformed Thrax helping his friends Osmosis Jones and Drixenol surprising Fungra, sijce she had heard about him and how dangerous he could be getting an idea.

"Come and get me!" she chuckled as he gave chase.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Thrax hissed.

He then knocked her out using karate but saw it had been Diovanni making Thrax relieved but surprised that his ten year old son could do that.

"Daddy, you trained me remember?

Let's use our finger on her!" Diovanni said.

"No!

That's only if I have to or if a bad guy attacks you, we don't use it on others like what Uncle Oz told ya." Thrax told his son.

Diovanni was Thrax's son and his mother had disappeared after he was born, so Thrax was raising him plus teaching him skills the kid could use but despite being a virus's kid, he got good grades in school which made Thrax surprised but impressed seeing his nephew Kahuna who was Ozzy and Leah's kid.

Kahuna was six but half virus like Ozzy but very shy which meant he got picked on in schoo, but he had Diovanni to help him as Thrax sighed because he knew Kahuna was impressed by whatever they were doing or watching Diovanni practise what his "Maybe Dad taught him.

He wanted to be like them, fighting bad guys but his parents especially his mother were very overprotective of him which made Kahuna mad sometimes which Ozzy understood but explained they just wanted him safe.

"Kahuna, did you sneak out again?" he heard Drix ask.

"Maybe but I wanted to watch you guys.

Everybody treats me like a baby!" the six year old said.

Thrax chuckled at the kid's slunk knowing he had a lot to learn but they were going home plus Ozzy knew Leah was gonna freak that Kahuna had snuck out but he understood seeing his son get sleepy oh the way home making him smile.

He knew Kahuna was trying to be him but knew some people in the City would be mean to him like the bul,is that picked on him, thankful that Diovanni helped but it would be okay.

The HPD had already captured Fungra after Thrax had battled her but knew they were doing a good job but he had to be there for Kahuna sijce he was busy which made him feel bad especially watching Diovanni with Tbrax training and goofing around, which was way different from the Thrax he used to know.

As soon as he got home, he put Kahuna back in his room seeingbDander Jr. asleep in his bed as he and Leah had adopted him so Kahuna had a friend of sorts but sighed because he wanted to bond with Kahuna but afraid in case he screwed up.

The next morning, Kahuna was awakened by both his alarm clock and Dander Jr., laughing hysterically getting dressed but ready.

"Come on Dand, we gotta get breakfast." Kahuna said.

He was downstairs as his mother had made pancakes but sighed knowing it was a school day so was packing his lunch knowing he had followed his father last night but knew he was a thrill seeker sometimes despite being shy.

"Mmmm thanks Mommy.

Is Daddy up?" he asked.

"Not yet but he will.

He was fighting a bad guy a,ong with Uncle Thrax." Leah told him.

Kahuna knew that but was eating up knowing Bryce would pick on him again seeing Diovanni there as he was ready but wearing a black jacket which mirrored the one his Dad wore but didn't wear sunglasses to hide his eyes.

He was proud to be a virus kid but wore gloves over the hand which had the finger so he wouldn't hurt anybody but his long hair hung around his face.

"Daddy said Uncle Oz was taking me to school today.

Id Kahuna okay?

Bryce is a jerk to makes fun." Diovanni told him.

Leah understood but felt for her son because he was having a hard time sighing since they were an unique family of sorts but not dangerous to anybody unless they meant harm seeing it was time for the kids to go to school as she was taking them to school

On the way there, Kahuna was quiet making them underdtand but Bryce a rich kid's son but was a jerk but in kindergarten like Kahuna.

They arrived at Hector Elementary School on time, as both kids got out but Leah sighed leaving as Diovanni was doing karate impressing Kahuna, as he wanted to learn.

"Maybe my Dad can help." he said as Kahuna smiled.

That smile faded as it was time to go inside making Diovanni underdtand but hoped he woukd be okay.


	2. Making An New Friend

Kahuna sighed as it was recess but playing on the swings as always making Diovanni relieved but saw Bryce approaching making the red skinned ten year old anxious because he got into fights protecting his younger cousin, seeing Kahuna mad as his yellow eyes glowed scaring Bryce off.

"Well done, cuz.

That should scare that brat.

You okay?" Diovanni asked.

"Yeah just thinking.

In case Bryce comes back." Kahuna told him.

"You're smart, you'll think,of something." Diovanni told him as the bell rang, signalling the students to go inside but were seeing Kahuna go with his classmates.

But Kahuna noticed an new kid was in his clasd making him curious but worried that the new kid woukd either be like Bryce or afraid of him.

The new kid had goggles on but was curious about the boy wearing sunglasses making Bryce worry because this kid didn't underdtand.

"The name's Vance, but who're you?" the new kid asked.

"I'm Kahuna Jones.

You probably are gonna be afraid of me, because I'm half virus because my Dad is like that but it's cool." Kahuna told him.

"You're cool." Vance told him.

"Really?" Kahuna asked surprised.

"Yep because my Mom says we should treat others like equals, no matter what they are." he told him making Kahuna impressed.

"Thanks, I've never had a friend before." he said as it was lunchtime.

Later, that afternoon, when picking Kahuna up, Ozzy was surprised hearing he made a friend since he worried about Kahuna along with Leah hearing Kahuna tell him about his day while in the sidecar of his Dad's hover bike seeing some guy speeding.

"Hang on buddy, I gotta take care of this guy." Ozzy told him revving the engine.

Kahuna was loving it as itbwas like a thrill ride at the amusement park that he could ride seeing Thrax pop,the speeder's tyres with his claw making Kahuna impressed since he had one too but itbwas small and when he got bigger, so woukd his claw.

"Hey Oz, the cops should be coming.

Let's go, okay?" Thrax said as they were leaving.

They had gotten home but Leah wondered why they had been late getting home, hearing Kahuna mention what had happened surprising her.

"Relax, it was justva speeder.

Plus Thrax popped the guy's tyres." Ozzy told her.

"Okay." Leah told him.

Kahuna was playing while Leah was fixingbdinner but wondered if Vance was okay but humming to himself as he hoped Thrax was okay, drawing a picture of him driving something like his Dad's bike as Ozzy chuckled.

He knew the kid thought what he and Thrax did was awesome and wanted a piece of the action, but knew the kid could be patient.

Soon itbwas dinner time, but Kahuna was happy but later itbwas bedtime seeing Kahuna goof around with Dander Jr. as he needed to relax and not get riled up.

A while later, Leah had put Kahuna to bed seeing Ozzy and Thrax were downstairs playing poker as usual making her shake her head at both males.

She just wanted Kahuna safe but heard Thrax chuckling and humming like he used to.


End file.
